kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
27. Wench Butler
This page is about Episode 3 of Kuroshitsuji II anime series. Spoilers of the story occurring in the series will be listed here. Discussions regarding the Episode will be redirected to here. Statistics *'Episode Title': Mero Shitsuji - "Prostitute/Maiden Butler" (女郎執事) *'Original Airdate': 15th of July, 2010 *'Duration': 25 Minutes *'Opening Theme': SHIVER by the GazettE *'Ending Theme': Bird by Matsushita Yuya Summary In London young newly-wed women are being mysteriously burned to death, leaving nothing but their ashes. Sebastian reads Ciel the newspaper describing the incidents and questions about the queen's remark that in order to prevent the incident from happening again, she is once again entrusting the job to her "Dog" and "Spider". Sebastian asks Ciel what was the Queen referring to, Ciel remarks that he has no recollection that a human combustion case had happened in the past nor knows who "Spider" is. Ciel tells Sebastian to not inform Madam Red of his mission, as she will only worry and cause him problems. Sebastian smiles mischeviously and says he does not think it will be an issue. In the carriage, Ciel questions if he really knew the past of his household (since he has no knowledge that a similar incident occurred in the past). He mentions that his enemies will be lured into action if he succeeds in the job his father had previously taken upon and further says he wants them punished, regardless of means. As the pair investigate, they realize that every burned woman had gotten her photo taken by an old married couple. While chasing the culprit, Grell appears and claims that he is also pursuing the killer to collect her soul when she commits suicide at midnight. When inquiring about the souls of the deceased women, Grell reveals that their souls burned along with their bodies. It is shown that Ciel has no memories of Grell, although he remarks that he has seen the red color somewhere before. During the confrontation, the killer reveals there was a man (with golden eyes) who told her she will change her life for the better, as she wanted a passionate love and hated the man she was forced to marry, by committing the crimes. She is shockingly burned herself before she can reveal the name of the golden-eyed man. Ciel wants to pursue "Spider" to find out more about the case. After the credits, Sebastian is seen showing records to Ciel, revealing that while Phantomhive was in charge of resolving/investigating matters, while the Trancy household was in charge of post-case matters. Next Episode Order by the Queen to solve a train incident. Sebastian laments that the secret he tried very hard to hide will be revealed. Claude is seen in the preview with a disguise and a gun. Maiden Shitsuji The Actual Photo.png Photo grell 038.jpg Sebastian Stunned 2.png Margaret in Fire.png Pose 1 grell 030.jpg Grell Searches Over His Book.png Stepped grell 3 016.jpg Maria grell 032.jpg Grell flirts seb 017.jpg Pose 2 grell 031.jpg Chest grell 033.jpg Grell Falls Down 1.png Grell Doesn't Get His Soul.png Meeting ep3 019.jpg Ciel Sebastian ep3 041.jpg Cielep3.png Ciel Realized The Powder.png Ciel Facepalm.png Ciel Smiles at Seb's Plan.png Ciel laughs 023.jpg Pose4 035.jpg Step on 015.jpg Freak 014.jpg Grell app 010.jpg Flares KII3.jpg Navigation Category:Episodes